Love Me Despite My Family
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: Summary: Jessica and Jeff are dating and things are looking up for them until her father come along and messes it up or so he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

Love Me Despite My Family

By JessicaHarter

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the IMPACT Wrestlers or their likeness. I do however own the OC. The jewelry and clothing are from magazines.

So very sorry that some of the chapters are short but they are just fillers and that's about all they are.

I hope you enjoy the revised version of this story. Read and Review.

Chapter 1

Jessica walked into Jeff Jarrett's office and sat down. Jeff just looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing." Jessica answered.

"Jess." Jeff said.

"Don't Jess me Jeff." Jessica replied.

Jeff was about to lecture her when in walked in a couple members of the Main Event Mafia. Jessica got up and moved closer to Jeff.

"What can I do for you?" Jeff asked.

"We want what we asked for earlier." Kurt answered.

"I haven't come to a decision yet." Jeff said.

"Better come up with one quick." Kurt replied.

"Or what?" Jeff asked.

"Not gonna say, cause you'll try to stop me." Kurt answered.

The members of the Main Event Mafia left the office and Jeff looked at Jessica.

"So what are you gonna do." Jessica asked.

"What I always do." Jeff answered.

"And what would that be?" Jessica asked.

"Come up with a story line that's what." Jeff answered.

Jessica moved away from Jeff and was about to head out.

"And where do you think you're going?" Jeff asked.

"I was just going to the little girls room." Jessica answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jessica walked out of the office and headed to the restroom. Once she walked into the restroom, she was glad Jeff didn't stop her. Jessica did her business and made sure she washed her hands before leaving the restroom. She started back to Jeff's office but was stopped by Kurt.

"What do you want?" Jessica asked.

"I want you to convince Jeff to give us what we want." Kurt answered.

"How am I gonna do that?" Jessica asked.

"Use any means possible." Kurt answered.

Kurt left Jessica and headed back to his locker room. Jessica sank to the floor scared out of her mind. She couldn't do what Kurt asked her to do. Jessica didn't know how long she sat there before someone sat beside her.

"What's wrong?"

"Josh leave me alone." Jessica answered.

"Jeff is looking for you." Josh said.

"What for?" Jessica asked.

"He wouldn't tell me. He said if I saw you to tell you to head to his office." Josh answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jessica got up and started to walk towards Jeff's office. Josh caught up with her.

"Are you all right." Josh asked.

"No, but it doesn't concern you." Jessica answered.

Josh let Jessica continue on her way to Jeff's office. Jessica walked in and saw Jeff sitting behind his desk.

"Jess, are you okay?" Jeff asked.

"No." Jessica answered.

"What is it." Jeff asked.

"Take a guess." Jessica answered.

"What did he want with you." Jeff asked.

"He wants me to convince you to do what he wants." Jessica answered.

"And you don't have to do that. I have something better for you." Jeff said.

"Should I be scared." Jessica asked.

"Darlin' you'll like it, I promise." Jeff answered.

"Then what is it?" Jessica asked.

"You are gonna be in a story line with me." Jeff answered.

"You know how I feel about that." Jessica said.

"I do but you'll like this one." Jeff replied.

"Are you gonna tell me or not." Jessica asked.

"Fine. You are gonna sit in the front row at ringside and act as one of the fans. Then when I get in the ring, there will be an announcement or something about what Kurt wants then I'll pick a girl from the fans and bring her into the ring." Jeff answered.

"That's not all is there." Jessica asked.

"No, I'll ask if you've ever dreamed of being in the ring with the founder of TNA. You'll roll your eyes and say something along the lines of no, I've never have." Jeff answered.

"And then you'll do something, I can see it in your eyes." Jessica said.

"Then I'm gonna kiss you on the cheek and then we walk out of the ring and you go back to your seat. Later on Kurt will do something else and get you in the ring again and I get to come out and protect you. I make you get out of the ring and Kurt will say something,next you know Josh and Patrick will come out and force you halfway up the ramp." Jeff replied.

"What about Lethal Consequences since they are after Motor City Machine Guns." Jessica asked.

"I'll have to think about that." Jeff answered.

"Put them in a match against someone so they can't get ahold of MMG." Jessica said.

"You think of everything, don't you." Jeff asked.

"Someone has too." Jessica answered.

"So what else has to be done." Jeff asked.

"I thought you had plans before we start." Jessica answered.

"I still do." Jeff said.

"Then you better do it soon." Jessica replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jessica started to leave Jeff's office and had the door open and Patrick and Josh almost knocked her over as they walked in. Jessica steadied herself then left the office. She walked down to the ring and got inside. She sat in the middle and started thinking. Not to long after Beer Money walked down to the ring. They got into the ring and James sat beside Jessica.

"You okay?" James asked.

"Just thinking." Jessica answered.

"About what?" Robert asked.

"Just things, nothing specific." Jessica answered.

"So how about you come out with us after the show."James asked.

"Would love to, but can't." Jessica answered.

"Why?" Robert asked.

"I already have plans. Next time ask earlier." Jessica answered.

"We'll keep that in mind." James said.

Jessica got up but James stopped her.

"Don't you have practice?" Jessica asked.

"Not just yet." James answered.

"Look we know Kurt has been after you and you keep telling him that you're not interested. But he keeps bothering you." Robert said.

"If you're offering to protect me, don't bother. I already have someone who does that." Jessica replied.

"Not Jeff." James said.

"No, not Jeff. LAX already offered as long as I cook for them once a week unless it's a special occasion." Jessica replied.

"You both are getting a good deal." Robert said.

LAX walked down the ramp and saw Beer Money talking to Jessica.

"Are they bothering you." Hernandez asked.

"No but I had another run in with Kurt earlier." Jessica answered.

"Baby girl, you should have come to us." Homicide said.

"I know but he had me up against a wall after I came out of the bathroom." Jessica replied.

"Ready to get going." Hernandez asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jessica got up and left the ring and walked towards LAX. Both guys put their arms around her and lead her away from the ring and to the back.

"So why did you guys come to get me." Jessica asked.

"Jeff had us come get you, but he said something about you having to change into a dress." Hernandez answered.

"Do you have the green sundress that I had you put in the locker room." Jessica asked.

"Yes." Homicide answered.

"The others thought it was funny that we carried a dress in. Then someone figured it was yours." Hernandez said.

"I need to get it then head to the woman's locker room. There is no way I'm changing in front of all of you." Jessica replied.

"We'll take you there and then keep look out." Homicide said.

"Just don't look like a couple of peeping toms." Jessica replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They walked to the men's locker room and Hernandez went inside to get the dress. He soon walked out and handed Jessica the dress. They walked to the woman's locker room and Jessica walked inside. She went to a bench and sat down. A few of the girls walked in and sat down.

"Hey Jess."

"Hey Christy." Jessica replied.

"What's wrong?" Christy asked.

"Nothing that I know of but I know somethings not right." Jessica answered.

"All I can tell you is be aware of everything." Christy said.

Not to long later Lauren walked in holding a vase with roses. She handed them to Jessica.

"I was told to give these to you." Lauren said.

"From who." Jessica asked.

"The guy delivering didn't say." Lauren answered.

"Jess, there is a card." Christy said grabbing the card.

Christy read the card out loud.

"The prettiest girl in the whole place has a place in everyone's hearts." Christy said.

"It's sweet but no signature." Lauren replied.

"That really bites." Jessica said.

"Who could it be." Christy asked.

"Anyone of the guys." Lauren answered.

"Doesn't sound like anyone. Sounds more like Jeff or Kurt." Jessica said.

Jessica changed out of her street clothes and into the dress.

"You look great." Christy said.

"Thanks." Jessica replied.

"So where are you going all dressed up." Lauren asked.

"Not entirely sure. I was told to wear a dress." Jessica answered.

Jessica walked towards the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Split the roses and whatever else cause I know I can't keep them from dying on me." Jessica said.

Jessica walked out the door and LAX were still standing there.

"So who were the roses for." Hernandez asked.

"Me but I don't know who sent them." Jessica answered.

"You didn't bring them along." Homicide asked.

"No, you guys know I can't keep them alive long enough to enjoy them." Jessica answered.

"That may be true but you have other qualities." Hernandez said.

"So where are you taking me." Jessica asked.

"To Jeff. Then you are on your own." Homicide answered.

They saw her to the office door and Jessica knocked before entering. Jeff opened the door and let her in. LAX left and headed back to the locker room.

"You look great." Jeff said.

"Cut the crap Jarrett, why do I have to wear a dress." Jessica asked.

"Jess, I wanted you to wear it because they make you look hott." Jeff answered.

"I don't feel comfortable wearing it with the Main Event Mafia around." Jessica said.

"I know but I do have plans." Jeff replied.

"Well if they don't involve me, I'm gonna leave." Jessica said.

"It does involve you. You just have to wait. Mick is coming in a few for a meeting." Jeff replied.

"And how does that involve me." Jessica asked.

"Just wait." Jeff answered.

Mick walked in a few minutes later.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Have you told her?" Mick asked.

"No one tells me anything." Jessica answered.

Jessica started for the door.

"Jess, before you run out of here, hear us out." Jeff said.

"And why the hell should I." Jessica asked.

"Well, we want you to be apart of the company." Jeff answered.

"That's not it and I know it." Jessica said.

Jessica opened the door and walked out. She headed to the only place she knew where no one would find her. It was an empty room that was her thinking space and no one knew about it. Well almost no one. There were only two others that knew. She knew and they wouldn't tell unless forced to. So Jessica just sat down against a wall and just ignored the world around her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"You should tell her." Mick said.

"I try but every time I do, I get interrupted by someone or something." Jeff replied.

"Jeff, she's upset that she only gets, if only the smallest details and nothing else." Mick said.

"How do you know that." Jeff asked.

"Because I just do. But the one you should talk to is Nash. He's closer to her than anyone." Mick answered.

"Wait a minute, I didn't know she was related to him." Jeff said.

"She's not but she is related to someone else. Just go talk to Kevin." Mick replied.

"Anyway, we have to finish up the list for tonight before anything else goes wrong." Jeff said.

Mick and Jeff worked on the list of matches. They soon finished and without knocking, Kevin Nash walked in.

"We need to talk." Kevin said.

Mick excused himself and left the office.

"Yeah we do." Jeff replied.

"Have you seen Jessica anytime soon?" Kevin asked.

"She was upset and walked out." Jeff answered.

"Yeah so is her uncle. When she doesn't call he worries." Kevin said.

"I wanted to ask you about that." Jeff replied.

"Jeff, look she never wanted anyone to know that "Diamond" Dallas Page is her uncle. She changed her name when she was old enough and that's why no one knows." Kevin said.

"But why is she the way she is." Jeff asked.

"Honestly, she only found out a few years ago. She lived in a foster home most of her life and her and her father haven't gotten along since she found out. Anyway, the foster home she was in, well it wasn't the best one for a girl like Jessica." Kevin answered.

"I know that part but she never mentioned her uncle." Jeff said.

"Would you if you were her meeting you." Kevin asked.

"I guess not." Jeff answered.

"Anyway I have to find her and have her call her uncle as soon as possible." Kevin said.

Kevin left the office leaving Jeff a lot to think about. How was he suppose to tell her now. Kevin walked along the halls and didn't see Jessica but he did see Josh.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Have you seen Jessica." Kevin asked.

"Not since early today." Josh answered.

"If you see her have her call home." Kevin said.

Kevin walked away and Josh knew exactly where to look. So he went to her thinking space and walked inside.

"Hey, you okay." Josh asked.

"Yes and no." Jessica answered.

"Kevin told me to tell you to call home." Josh said.

"Crap, I knew I forgot to do something." Jessica replied.

"Jess, I'm around if you want to talk." Josh said.

"I know." Jessica replied.

"You gonna stay in here all night." Josh asked.

"I thought about it." Jessica answered.

"Well, make your call and then come out and do what you have to do." Josh said.

Josh left Jessica alone and Jessica called home to let her uncle know everything was fine. Jessica hung up with her uncle and left her space. She walked through the halls and was stopped by Kevin.

"I called home so don't ask." Jessica said.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Kevin asked.

"No one tells me anything." Jessica answered.

"So what exactly do they tell you." Kevin asked.

"That's just it, they don't so I don't know what Jeff has decided." Jessica answered.

"I would guess it's for the best." Kevin said.

"Why do you say that?" Jessica asked.

"Kurt was gonna use you against Jeff." Kevin answered.

"Does Kurt know about Uncle Page." Jessica asked.

"He hasn't a clue, but you need to tell Jeff about him." Kevin answered.

"What have you told him." Jessica asked.

"I had to tell him about your uncle and I mentioned your dad as well." Kevin answered.

"Uncle Kev, that was for me to tell." Jessica said.

"I know baby girl but it's done." Kevin replied.

"I better find Jeff so we can start." Jessica said.

"I'll try to keep Kurt away from you." Kevin replied.

Jessica gave him a quick hug before walking to Jeff's office. Once there, she knocked before she entered. Jessica saw Jeff behind his desk. She walked to him and he got up and hugged her.

"How long do we have before we start." Jessica asked.

"About five minutes or so." Jeff answered.

"Good, now you can tell me what you've been trying to tell me all day." Jessica said.

"Before we get interrupted again. I've been trying to ask you out to dinner. That's why the dress." Jeff replied.

"Were you scared I'd say no?" Jessica asked.

"I know you wouldn't have." Jeff answered.

"Don't ever keep from telling me how you feel or what you have to tell me." Jessica said.

"I want to tell you I made a decision about the Main Even Mafia and I didn't tell you so they couldn't use you against me." Jeff replied.

"Kevin said Kurt was planning on it if I knew something." Jessica said.

"I want to keep it that way for now so he can't use you. I know it's hard for you not to have all the details but it's for the best." Jeff replied.

"I know it is." Jessica said.

"You never did answer me." Jeff replied.

"Jeff, dinner with you sounds wonderful." Jessica said.

"Really, you will." Jeff asked.

"Yes." Jessica answered.

Mick walked in and sat down.

"Got everything ready." Mick asked.

"Yeah. We just got to get Jess down to the front row." Jeff answered.

"Jeff, just get LAX to do it. They go first if I'm correct." Jessica said.

"You want to walk down with them." Jeff asked.

"Not that, Hernandez gave me a ticket and he can show me my seat." Jessica answered.

"She thinks of everything." Jeff said.

"I'll go get Hernandez." Mick replied.

Mick got up and left the office again.

"Try to stay safe when you're down there." Jeff said.

"You worry to much." Jessica replied.

"I have more reason to worry with you being out there and not back here." Jeff said.

Mick walked back with Hernandez following behind.

"Baby girl, ready." Hernandez asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"You're gonna have to explain that whole baby girl thing to me." Jeff said.

"Later, I promise." Jessica replied.

Jeff let her go. Jessica and Hernandez left the office. They walked down the hallway and down to the ring.

"You gonna be okay." Hernandez asked.

"Yeah besides you and Homicide are out first." Jessica answered.

Hernandez left and Jessica sat down in her seat and waited for the rest of the IMPACT Zone to fill with fans. Not even ten minutes later, the show started. Jessica did her job and acted like the rest of the fans and just like she said, LAX was first out. They walked past her and winked. They got into the ring and waited for Beer Money. Jessica wondered how the hell Jeff managed to get all her friends out here. This was good. She was protected for sure no matter what happened. The match went on as planned. LAX beat Beer Money. LAX left the ring and so did Beer Money. Next came Jeff and Jessica was thankful. Jeff got into the ring and Jeff made the announcement about what Kurt wanted under conditions to be decided later.

"Next I'm gonna pick a lucky later from the audience and bring her in this ring with me." Jeff said.

Jeff walked to the ropes and a guard was standing there and Jeff whispered to the guard. The next thing was Jessica was being helped over the barrier and into the ring. Jeff helped her in and she just looked at him as he lead her to the middle.

"What's your name, darlin'." Jeff asked.

"Jessica."

"So Jessica have you ever dreamed of being in the ring with The King of the Mountain and founder of TNA." Jeff asked.

Jessica rolled her eyes and answered, "No, I never have."

"Then it's your lucky day." Jeff said.

Jeff kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear. He then helped her out of the ring and back to her seat. Jeff only reminded her about later on. Jeff left and headed to the back.

The show continued on like nothing happened. Jessica just knew the show was coming to an end when the Main Event Mafia's music started and they all walked down the ramp. Kurt told Scott to grab Jessica and bring her into the ring.

"Be careful with her." Kevin said.

Scott set her down and Kurt started talking smack about Jeff and calling him out. Jeff's music started and he walked out. He walked down and cautiously got into the ring. Jessica walked over to him and he put her behind him so he was between her and Kurt.

"Go on get out and start backstage." Jeff said.

Jessica carefully got out and started up but stopped. She just watched what was going on in the ring. Next thing Jessica knew, MMG came out and forced her halfway up the ramp.

"Not so rough, Chris." Jessica whispered.

"Sorry but you have to get out of here." Chris whispered back.

"I know but I don't want to." Jessica whispered.

"Jess, we are to get you back to the office no matter what." Alex whispered to her.

"Who told you that?" Jessica asked.

"The man in the ring." Chris answered.

If Jeff wanted her backstage and out of the way she wouldn't argue with him. But Jessica had a plan of her own and no one was gonna like it. Jessica let MMG walk her backstage and to Jeff's office. MMG left and Jessica started working on her plan. First she wrote Jeff a note and left it where he could find it. Then Jessica left the office and headed out of the arena.

"Where are you going." Christy asked.

"Don't worry about it and if Jeff asks you don't know anything." Jessica answered.

"I won't lie Jess, if you're in trouble he's got a right to know." Christy said.

"I don't want you to lie. I didn't tell you where I'm headed and I'm not in trouble." Jessica replied.

Jessica walked out of the arena and to her car. She got in and followed through with her plan. She first needed to head home to change out of the dress she had on for something different. Then she would fix something special just for Jeff and herself. She knew the second he saw the note, he'd be on his way. He may be a little angry with her for leaving, but would forgive her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Half an hour later, Jeff parked his car in Jessica's driveway and got out. He was pissed off with her for leaving, but what could he do. He wanted her safe and she went and did stuff by leaving the arena. Jeff walked up the path and up the front porch steps. He opened the front door and walked into the house. He headed straight for the kitchen and saw Jessica.

"You know I'm pissed right now." Jeff said.

"I know and I'm sorry you are mad but I needed to do this." Jessica replied.

"What exactly is this?" Jeff asked.

Well, you put off your plans and I made my own." Jessica answered.

"Jess, I want you safe and being at the arena would have insured that." Jeff said.

"Not really. Kurt has it out for me more than he did before. No matter what he's gonna find a way to use me against you." Jessica replied.

"Then tell me all you know." Jeff said.

"What more do you need to know about me." Jessica asked.

"Anything you want to tell me if fine." Jeff answered.

"A few years ago, I found out I'm related to Diamond Dallas Page. After I met him, out relationship got stronger then I met my dad and we didn't get on well together and I don't think we will. As Kevin told you I grew up in a foster home and being the quiet shy girl, they took advantage of me." Jessica said.

"So it was bad for you?" Jeff asked.

"Bad doesn't describe it. I was the oldest and had to take care of everything and everyone. They basically wanted a slave and got one for nothing." Jessica answered.

"That is definitely worse than bad." Jeff said.

"Things changed when they found out who my uncle was." Jessica replied.

"Jess, look things got better." Jeff said.

"If you say so." Jessica replied.

"So what did you make." Jeff asked.

"Nothing fancy, since I didn't have a lot of time." Jessica answered.

Jeff sat down at the table and Jessica set a plate in front of him. Jessica sat down and started eating.

"So care to explain the whole baby girl thing?" Jeff asked.

"Almost everyone calls me that. It started when I got here the first day. I ran into LAX and they always call me that. Kevin even calls me that and it just stuck. Now with Josh and Patrick, they call me whatever they want depending on their mood." Jessica answered.

"So what is the relationship with LAX?" Jeff asked.

"Just friends. But I do cook for them once a week unless it's a special occasion." Jessica answered.

"How did you get that job." Jeff asked.

"It's payment for them protecting me when I'm at the arena." Jessica answered.

They continued eating and nothing was being said. Jessica got up and started washing the dishes.

"Jessica, what's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing. I just want to have the dishes done before I go to bed." Jessica answered.

"But are you going after the dishes are done?" Jeff asked.

"Not just yet. I was gonna finish the dishes and then head outside to sit on the porch swing." Jessica answered.

Jessica did just that. She finished the dishes then headed outside and sat on the porch swing. Jeff soon followed.

"Jess, I know something's wrong. What is it?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing, I swear. I'm just a little tired." Jessica answered.

"I still want to take you out." Jeff said.

"I know but when exactly." Jessica replied.

"Soon, I promise." Jeff said.

"Won't it look funny that you and I are dating before the story line even goes that far?" Jessica asked.

"Maybe but I don't care." Jeff answered.

"So you gonna continue with it?" Jessica asked.

"What." Jeff answered.

"The story line." Jessica said.

"Only if you want to. I know you're not comfortable with doing it." Jeff replied.

"I may not be comfortable with it but I think it's a good way to see more of each other." Jessica said.

"I like the way you think." Jeff replied.

"So what else is planned for the story line?" Jessica asked.

"I was hoping you'd have some ideas for it." Jeff answered.

"Well next should be where I come to see you again and you're happy about it." Jessica said.

"We can start out in my office with some sort of conversation." Jeff replied.

"We can work on that later but now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." Jessica said.

Jessica got up off of the porch swing and headed back inside and upstairs to bed. Jeff soon followed making sure he locked up before he headed to walked into the bedroom soon after Jessica had finished changing.

"Goodnight." Jessica said.

She got under the covers and turned out her bedside lamp. Jeff followed suit. They both soon fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning, Jessica got up and got dressed. She left the bedroom and headed downstairs to the kitchen. She started the coffee, then unlocked the back door and headed out so she could sit on the porch to watch the sunrise. Not to long later, Jeff walked into the kitchen and got his coffee. He knew where to find her. So he walked out to the back porch and saw her.

"Jess." Jeff said.

"Hmm." Jessica replied.

"Come back inside and get warm." Jeff said.

"I'm fine out here." Jessica replied.

"Jess, you now if you stay out here to long, you're gonna get sick." Jeff said.

Jessica got up and walked inside. Jeff walked in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"What are we doing today?" Jeff asked.

"Well for one my uncle is coming to visit. Two I was just gonna do nothing." Jessica answered.

"How about you and I go out to lunch." Jeff asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Jessica answered.

"Did your uncle say when exactly?" Jeff asked.

"You know Uncle Page as well as I do. He never gives an exact time." Jessica answered.

"So true." Jeff said.

"How about this, I'll make something and we can eat it out on the back porch." Jessica asked.

"The whole idea of going out is so you won't have to do that." Jeff answered.

"I know but we'd know what we would be eating." Jessica said.

"Just stick to your plan of doing nothing." Jeff replied.

"Fine." Jessica said.

Jeff let her go and Jessica left the kitchen and headed upstairs. Jessica heard the phone ring but soon stopped hearing Jeff speaking to someone. So Jessica walked into her closet and changed into comfier jeans and shirt. She finished changing and walked out of the closet. She saw Jeff leaning against the doorway.

"That was you uncle." Jeff said.

"He's not coming." Jessica replied.

"He's coming, he's bringing your dad." Jeff said.

"Then I'm not going." Jessica replied.

"What's so bad about your dad?" Jeff asked.

"We don't get along." Jessica answered.

"Could you at least try." Jeff asked.

"Jeff, don't ask me that again. My father and I haven't and won't get along." Jessica answered.

"Jess." Jeff said.

"Don't Jeff. I can't take it when you do that." Jessica replied.

Jessica walked out of the bedroom and back downstairs. Jeff followed.

"Jess, I'm sorry." Jeff said.

"Just don't. I'm fine with Uncle Page but not my dad." Jessica replied.

"I know." Jeff said.

"What was he thinking." Jessica asked.

"Honey, I don't know." Jeff answered.

"I still don't want to be there." Jessica said.

"I know but try doing this for me." Jeff replied.

"As long as no one leaves me alone with him and doesn't talk to me." Jessica said.

"That's all I ask. I'll even do something for you. I mean anything." Jeff replied.

"You do realize what you're saying." Jessica asked.

"Yes." Jeff answered.

"You consider that a good thing." Jessica said.

"Anything to make you happy is good." Jeff replied.

"Do you think he'd try anything if we'd go out to lunch?" Jessica asked.

"I doubt it. I don't think he'd start something in public." Jeff answered.

"That's good to know and I just hope Uncle Page has said something to him." Jessica said.

"I do to for your sake." Jeff replied.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

11:45 am and just as promised, Uncle Page parked his car and got out. Another man got out and leaned against the car. Jeff was ready to go.

"Come on Jess, they're here." Jeff said.

Jessica walked into the living room.

"Are they coming in or not." Jessica asked.

"Your uncle said they'd be here and wait outside." Jeff answered.

"Then let's get this over with." Jessica said.

Jeff stopped her and hugged her before they left the house.

"You'll need more after." Jeff said.

"I'm glad you think about these things." Jessica replied.

Jeff led her out of the house and Jeff made sure to lock the door. Jessica slowly made her way over to her uncle. Her uncle hugged her.

"He promises to behave."

"I'm only doing this for you and Jeff." Jessica replied.

'I know baby, just do this and get it over with."

"Uncle Page, you really think he's gonna behave?" Jessica asked.

"I'll make you a deal. If he starts, we'll leave no questions asked.

"I know you'll stick to it, so deal." Jessica said.

Jeff walked over and shook hands with her uncle. Jeff took her hand and held it. They got into the car and her uncle drove to Jessica's favorite restaurant. Everyone got out and walked inside. A waitress seated them. Jeff sat beside Jessica.

"So what's going on with you two." Page asked.

"We've been dating for the last five months." Jessica answered.

"And you're just now letting the world know." Page asked.

"Yes for the story line." Jessica answered.

"I'm sure some fans know about us." Jeff said.

Another waitress came over and took their drink orders and then left. She soon returned and everyone ordered their food. Then she left again.

"So how far will the story line go." Page asked.

"A few months. Then she'll be working with Josh and Patrick." Jeff answered.

"Does Josh and Patrick know about that?" Jessica asked.

"Not yet." Jeff answered.

"You'll tell them soon." Page said.

"Yes, I will." Jeff replied.

"What if she falls for Josh." Page asked.

"Been there, done that." Jessica answered.

"When?" Page asked.

"Just after Jeff signed him." Jessica answered.

"I trust Josh with her. I mean they are best friends and it just worked for them." Jeff said.

"Yeah Josh is always there when I need him." Jessica replied.

"What about others." Page asked.

"No need to worry." Jeff answered.

"What are you getting at anyway." Jessica asked.

"I just care about your well being." Page answered.

"Bull, you think there is someone better than Jeff." Jessica said.

"So what if I do." Page asked.

"You never approve of anyone older than me unless he was closer to my age." Jessica answered.

"I just think you should have options." Page said.

"Who did you think would be better." Jeff asked.

"Someone like James." Page answered.

"Why not Robert or Terry or even someone that doesn't know you." Jessica asked.

"Everyone knows me, I can't help that." Page answered.

"But once they find out who I am, they think I'm just like you." Jessica said.

"But you not like me." Page replied.

"Like that's gonna matter." Jessica said.

The waitress returned with the drinks. Jeff and Page talked about everything that was goin on. Jeff noticed how quiet Jessica was but under normal situations that would be called for but this wasn't normal.

"Everything okay." Jeff whispered.

"Just fine." Jessica whispered back.

Not to long after, the waitress brought their food and then left again. Everyone began eating. Page and Jeff talked about the story line more. And her dad gave her glares that really bothered her. But she stayed quiet. Page and Jeff had noticed. Page got up and he helped Jessica up. Page led her away from the others.

"What's wrong?" Page asked.

"He's constantly staring at me and I don't like it." Jessica answered.

"You wanna go home." Page asked.

"Yes but can I come home with you." Jessica answered.

"Yeah but we'll get what you need. But I drop him off first." Page said.

"I'll let Jeff know. Just so he won't worry." Jessica replied.

Page led her back to the table and they sat down. Page watched her dad and saw the looks he was giving her. Jeff leaned over and whispered something to her.

Page took care of everything. Jessica explained everything to Jeff. Finally a waitress appeared and Page paid. Jessica and Jeff got up and started out of the restaurant.

"You okay." Jeff asked.

"Yes, but to feel safer, I'm gonna stay with my uncle." Jessica answered.

"Okay, but you'll call me tomorrow and we'll talk about us." Jeff said.

"What's wrong with us?" Jessica asked.

"I kinda agree with your uncle." Jeff answered.

"All you have to say is you'd rather see other people and let me go." Jessica said.

"It's for the best. While you're gone, I'll move my things out." Jeff replied.

They walked to Page's car and got in. Not to long after, Page and her dad got in. Page drove her dad home first and then drove to her house. All three got out. Jessica went first and unlocked the door. She headed upstairs and started packing what she would need for a few days or more. She soon walked down with her bags and set them by the front door.

"Are you sure about this?" Page asked.

"Yeah. I just figured I'd be safer." Jessica answered.

"And you wouldn't be safe here." Page said.

"No. He now knows where I live." Jessica replied.

"And that scares you." Page asked.

"Yes. Because I don't know what he will do." Jessica answered.

"Then we'll find you another place." Page said.

"I still have the number of my realtor by the phone." Jessica replied.

Her uncle went to the phone and picked up the number.

"You ready to go?" Page asked.

"Yes." Jessica answered.

Page walked to the front door and picked up Jessica's bags before he headed out of the house. Jessica walked out followed by Jeff.

"I'll lock up and then I'll give you the keys when you come to work." Jeff said.

"Okay." Jessica replied.

Jessica left the house and got into her uncles car. Soon Page drove away from her house.

"Are you okay?" Page asked.

"Yeah, but Jeff agrees with you about what you talked about at lunch." Jessica answered.

"Are you okay with that?" Page asked.

"I guess I have to be." Jessica answered.

"You can call Josh and have him and Patrick over." Page said.

"You mean a slumber party." Jessica asked.

"Yeah, if you want." Page answered.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Not to long later, Page parked the car and they got out. He grabbed her bags and they walked into the house. Page led her to her bedroom.

"Still can't believe you never took any of my stuff down off the door." Jessica said.

"I couldn't. Every time I pass it, I think of you." Page replied.

Jessica opened the door and her uncle set her bags down on the bed.

"I'll see you at dinner." Page said.

"Love you." Jessica replied.

"Love you too, baby girl." Page said.

"You haven't called me that in forever." Jessica replied.

"I know. You'll always be my little girl. Now go call Josh and invite him and Patrick over." Page said.

"Do you need a list of the usual junk food or not?" Jessica asked.

"No, I remember. I'll be back in a while." Page answered.

"Want me to go with." Jessica asked.

"Sure." Page answered.

"I'll be there in a minute." Jessica said.

Page left her and she called Josh. She asked if him and Patrick would like to come over and Josh said he'd call back after he asked Patrick. They soon hung up and she walked outside.

"So." Page asked.

"He's gonna call back after he talks to Patrick." Jessica answered.

"I suggest we still pick up the usual." Page said.

"Would you be willing to make dinner." Jessica asked.

"Not tonight but maybe tomorrow." Page answered.

"Okay." Jessica said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Half and hour later, Page parked the car at the grocery store. They got out and headed into the store. They walked around and picked up all Jessica's usual junk food. They were about to check out when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Jess, Patrick said he'd be there."

"What about you?"

"You know I'll be there."

"Good I didn't think you'd pass up a chance to come over.''

"Right, I wouldn't. Be sure to pick up lots of junk food."

"I know Josh."

"Love you Jess."

"Love you too."

They hung up and she put her phone away.

"So." Page asked.

"They're coming." Jessica answered.

"I'll order piazzas later if that's what you feel like eating." Page said.

"If you do order them, you'll have to order more than normal." Jessica replied.

"I know." Page said.

They continued shopping and got everything and some extras. Before they checked out, Jessica picked up her favorite magazines. They then went and got in the check out lane. Both put everything on the counter. Soon everything was scanned and bagged. Page paid for everything and they headed out to the car. They put everything in the car and then they got in. Page drove out of the store parking lot and drove home.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Once they got home they started to unload the car. Just then another car pulled in and parked. Both Josh and Patrick got out. They helped with unloading the car. They managed to get everything into the house and to the kitchen before grabbing some junk food.

"I'll take care of this, you go have fun." Page said.

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, go." Page answered.

Jessica, Josh and Patrick left the kitchen and headed to Jessica's room. All three sat down and got comfortable.

"So what are we gonna do?" Patrick asked.

"Take a wild guess." Jessica answered.

"Are you kidding." Josh asked.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Jessica answered.

"But your uncle is here." Josh said.

"Are you that scared of him." Jessica asked.

"Yes I am." Josh answered.

"Then why are you really here." Jessica asked.

"Because you need me." Josh answered.

"Did you hear yourself." Patrick asked.

"I know what I said." Josh answered.

"So why can't you do what she's suggesting." Patrick asked.

"Because that could ruin our friendship." Josh answered.

"Why do you think I want you two and not some random guys." Jessica asked.

"Good point." Patrick answered.

"But why now." Josh asked.

"If you don't want to just say so." Jessica answered.

"I didn't say I didn't want to. I just don't think it's right." Josh said.

"Then you don't have to be here." Jessica replied.

Jessica got up and left her room.

"Good going. She was willing and you had to ask questions." Patrick said.

"She and Jeff broke up. I don't think it's right to do that this soon." Josh replied.

"Then you don't have to stay. Beside I don't think she'll want to be near you." Patrick said.

Patrick got up and went and searched for Jessica. He found her on the back patio.

"Are you okay?" Patrick asked.

"Fine considering." Jessica answered.

Patrick wrapped his arms around Jessica and held her close.

"What's wrong, Patrick?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing." Patrick answered.

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah. I just feel bad telling Josh off." Patrick answered.

"You didn't tell him off. He doesn't want to ruin our friendship." Jessica said.

"And would we be jeopardizing that?" Patrick asked.

"Only you can answer that." Jessica answered.

"I think I could live with myself." Patrick said.

"I have a feeling you're not telling me something." Jessica replied.

"And you'd be right. Josh told me I shouldn't think about you. I shouldn't even bother trying." Patrick said.

"Are you saying he told you I was out of your league and to not even try anything with me." Jessica asked.

"Yes. I watched you from the time you showed up. He always made me do stupid shit to keep us apart." Patrick answered.

"Do you still feel that way?" Jessica asked.

"More than you know." Patrick answered.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Jessica asked.

"Josh. But I'm not gonna listen to him again." Patrick answered.

"I wouldn't either. I think he wants me so no one else can have me." Jessica said.

"I think you're right." Patrick replied.

"You know I could get used to this." Jessica said.

"What?" Patrick asked.

"This. You know you holding me." Jessica answered.

"I want to know are you sure about this." Patrick asked.

"About this, then yes." Jessica answered.

"Good.'' Patrick said.

He let her go long enough to turn her around. Then he wrapped his arms around her again.

"Just do it already." Jessica said.

"I'll do it but I don't want to be interrupted by anyone." Patrick replied.

"Especially Josh." Jessica said.

"Yes. I want us to be able to have no interruptions." Patrick replied.

"I understand." Jessica said.

Patrick let her go and they walked back inside and they headed back to her room. They walked in and saw Josh.

"You're still here." Patrick said.

"Why would I leave. I still have to apologize." Josh replied.

"You could have given her a day or two." Patrick said.

"Why so you could move in and take my place?" Josh asked.

"Josh, just stop. It's my choice if I want him or not. He can ask and I can either go out with him or not." Jessica answered.

"But you deserve someone better than him." Josh said.

"Like who?" Jessica asked.

"Anyone but Patrick." Josh answered.

"If I choose him, you are not going to complain or try anything. I mean it, if you do, you won't like me." Jessica said.

"I understand." Josh replied.

"Now apologize to her." Patrick said.

"I'm sorry, Jess. I don't think I could stand it if you were mad at me." Josh replied.

"You mean more than usual." Jessica said.

"Yeah." Josh replied.

"I'll forgive you, but you have to agree to let me choose who I date." Jessica said.

"Deal. I'll be here if you need me." Josh replied.

"Now go tell my uncle that I'm getting hungry." Jessica said.

Josh got up and left. Patrick took the opportunity to kiss her. She didn't push him away so Patrick took that as a good sign.

"I'm glad I waited." Patrick said.

"What are you doing later?" Jessica asked.

"Going home so I can work on some details." Patrick answered.

"You never do that." Jessica said.

"I do now. I want to make sure everythings perfect when I take you out." Patrick replied.

"You know, I'd be happy with dinner, a movie date, walking on the beach, anything simple." Jessica said.

"I know. But I want to plan ahead just in case something goes wrong." Patrick replied.

Patrick kissed her once again before Josh got back otherwise he wouldn't have let her go. Not to long later, Josh walked in.

"Your uncle's ordering now." Josh said.

Jessica headed out of her room and towards the kitchen. She saw her uncle. Page knew her well enough to order her favorite pizza. Once he hung up, he just looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" Page asked.

"No, just came to make sure you ordered my favorite." Jessica answered.

"I wouldn't forget that. I know you hate other kinds." Page said.

"I don't hate them, I just prefer my favorite over the others." Jessica replied.

"So what else is on your mind?" Page asked.

"Patrick." Jessica answered.

"I think he's a good choice. But if he makes you happy then I'm okay with it." Page said.

"I need to find a new place since dad know where I live." Jessica replied.

"I can get your things into storage in a few days,. then put the house up for sale. You know you can stay here as long as you want." Page said.

"Just pack up the clothes, books and my other things. But I need to go through the rest. As for staying here, I will but I don't want to forever." Jessica replied.

"I know. We'll find you someplace." Page said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Not to long later, Patrick and Josh walked into the kitchen.

"Josh and I talked and he's willing to let me date you." Patrick said.

"It's not up to either of you. It's my choice. But I figured that." Jessica replied.

"And you're right, it is your choice." Patrick said.

"And I'm okay with your choice. I'll still be your friend." Josh replied.

"Anyway the piazzas will be here soon, so get the plates and set the table." Page said.

"Which table." Jessica asked.

"Kitchen table." Page answered.

Jessica opened the cabinet door that had the plates and grabbed four of them. She handed them to Patrick. She then opened another door and grabbed four glasses. She headed over to the table, set the glasses down. She headed back to a drawer and pulled out place mats.

"I remember these." Jessica said.

"Yeah, you made then a few years ago for a Christmas present. I couldn't part with them." Page replied.

"I thought you hated them." Jessica said.

"No, I use them every chance I get. And people ask about them." Page replied.

"And." Jessica said.

"And I don't lie about who made them." Page replied.

"I can always make more." Jessica said.

"I know but make them for the new place." Page replied.

"You're moving." Patrick said.

"Not like you think. I'm just moving out of the house and somewhere else." Jessica replied.

"Why?" Patrick asked.

"Because my dad knows where I live." Jessica answered.

"And that's bad." Josh asked.

"I just worry that he'll do something since he knows." Jessica answered.

"So you're changing that." Patrick asked.

"Yes. Besides it's time for a change." Jessica answered.

Patrick knew he would have to talk to her uncle about that. He new he didn't like spending money on a hotel when he could stay with Jessica.

The table was set and all four headed into the living room and headed to her room. Josh followed. Patrick now had a shot to ask.

"What's wrong?" Page asked.

"Nothings wrong. I just need to ask you something." Patrick answered.

"Okay." Page said.

"How would you feel about me staying with her." Patrick asked.

"I'd be okay with it, but you would have to ask her." Page answered.

"I know I have to ask her, I just wanted you opinion." Patrick said.

"Ask her later. And I mean alone." Page replied.

"I know. Josh would be pissed if he knew." Patrick said.

"Wait, what does Josh have to do with it." Page asked.

"He doesn't want her and I to be together." Patrick answered.

"Does he know." Page asked.

"Yes. Him and I talked and came to an agreement that if she choose then he'd still be her best friend." Patrick answered.

"Good but give her a little time. She and Jeff did just break up." Page said.

"I know. I'm gonna go slow with her." Patrick replied.

Patrick left Page and headed to her bedroom. He heard Josh talking and it wasn't to Jessica. He stood in the doorway and saw no Jessica. Josh must have made her mad again. So he walked around the house and finally found her sitting by the pool. Patrick sat beside her.

"Babe, you okay?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, he got a call from someone. It sounds like a girl." Jessica answered.

"Leave him alone." Patrick said.

"As long as he leaves you alone. I don't have a problem." Jessica replied.

"Maybe this is what he needs." Patrick said.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah." Patrick answered.

"Okay." Jessica said.

"I talked to your uncle and what I have to ask, he said it was your choice." Patrick replied.

"About." Jessica said.

"When you move into your new place, how would you feel about me staying with you." Patrick asked.

"You now I'd like that." Jessica answered.

"I figured it would be better then staying at a hotel." Patrick said.

"And cheaper. Besides I would feel safer with you around." Jessica replied.

"We better head inside. Dinner should be here." Patrick said.

Patrick got up and helped Jessica up and they headed into the house. They walked to the kitchen. Page had the piazzas sitting on the counter. Josh soon walked in.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Not to long after, everyone had a couple of sliced of pizza and were sitting at the table. Conversation was light with jokes from the guys. Josh finished first.

"Guys, I'm sorry but I can't stay like I thought." Josh said.

"Just say you have a date." Page replied.

"Well I do have a date and I have to get going." Josh said.

He got up and left.

"Do you need to leave too." Jessica asked.

"No, I'm all yours." Patrick answered.

"Good then we can watch movies all night." Jessica said.

"I'll clean up if you're done. And you know where leftovers are if you're still hungry." Page replied.

Both Jessica and Patrick got up and headed to her bedroom.

"Pick out the first movie." Jessica said.

While Patrick was picking out the first movie, Jessica layed a blanket on the floor with all her pillows. Once she had that done, she went to her bathroom and changed into her pajamas. When she walked out, Patrick had the movie ready and was already changed.

"Nice pajamas." Patrick said.

"It's not like I'm going to wear the sexy stuff." Jessica replied.

"You have sexy stuff?" Patrick asked.

"Yes." Jessica answered.

"Why won't you wear it." Patrick asked.

"My uncle will check in on us on hi way to his room and he doesn't need to see that." Jessica answered.

"Go put it on and if you have a robe, you can wear that. That way your uncle won't see anything." Patrick said.

Jessica walked to her closet and walked inside. She closed the door. She turned on the light. She then pushed clothes out of the way until she got to the back of her closet. On a hanger was a very sexy white teddy. She changed out of her pajamas and put it on. Then she grabbed her long purple cotton robe and put it on. She then walked out of th closet and turned off the light.

"Feel better." Patrick said.

"Most definitely. More comfortable." Jessica replied.

Jessica sat down beside Patrick on the floor. He started the movie and Patrick got comfortable. The movie started and right on cue, Page checked on them before saying goodnight. After he left, Jessica got up and made sure her uncle was in his room before locking her door. She took off the robe and sat down beside Patrick. Patrick couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"You look extremely sexy." Patrick answered.

"Thank you." Jessica said.

"You have any adult movies." Patrick asked.

"Yes but you wouldn't want to see them." Jessica answered.

"I'm a guy, I'm sure it's not that bad." Patrick said.

"Why do you want to see them anyway?" Jessica asked.

"Because I figured it'd help." Patrick answered.

"Patrick, since when do you need help?" Jessica asked.

"I though maybe you did." Patrick answered.

"I don't need porn, I can do that myself." Jessica said.

Patrick moved closer and kissed her like he really meant to. She didn't pus him away. Patrick started caressing her bare skin. Once his hands moved, his lips moved too,. Jessica knew she had to stop him, so she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked.

"Nothing. I think when we do have sex, we'd be alone and not have my uncle down the hall." Jessica answered.

"You're right and a little more special." Patrick said.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Months later after that night with Patrick, her uncle got the house sold and had Jessica moved into another house. Patrick was a frequent visitor or he stayed over alot. Patrick was glad they had stopped that night. Months ago he wouldn't have been able to plan something special.

"You about ready? Patrick asked.

"Just go. I'll see you at the arena." Jessica answered.

"Are you sure?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah. Uncle Page should be here to take me. So just go ahead." Jessica answered.

Patrick headed out and saw her uncle walking up.

"So." Page asked.

"She's not ready yet." Patrick answered.

"So she told you to go on without her." Page asked.

"Yeah." Patrick answered.

"I'll get her there." Page said.

Patrick left and Page headed into the house.

"Baby girl. you about ready?" Page asked.

"Yeah, just one second." Jessica answered.

Jessica soon walked out and made sure she had everything before her and her uncle left. She locked up and they headed out to the car. Page drove to the arena.

"He's gonna flip when he sees what you're wearing." Page said.

"That's why I sent him ahead. I didn't want him seeing me in this yet." Jessica replied.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Page parked the car half an hour later. They both got out and started into the arena. She saw a few of her friends then she saw Patrick talking to Josh. Josh saw her.

"You let her out looking like that." Josh asked.

Patrick looked up and saw Jessica wearing a black Sequin Trim Skirt Set and silver heels.

"I didn't see her before I left." Patrick answered.

Jessica and Page made it over to the boys. Patrick wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm gonna go see Kevin and then I'll see you later." Page said.

"Alright, love you." Jessica replied.

"Love you too." Page said.

Page walked away abd out of sight. Jessica turned her attention back to the boys.

"You looked sexy but I don't like others seeing that much skin." Patrick said.

"I'm showing as much skin as the other girls." Jessica replied.

"And I still don't like it." Patrick said.

"It's only one day a week. Otherwise I wouldn't wear it." Jessica replied.

"Fine, but I still don't like it." Patrick said.

"Have you told him about you know what yet?" Jessica asked.

"Not yet." Patrick answered.

"Told me what?" Josh asked.

"I've moved in with Jessica." Patrick answered.

"I'm not mad." Josh said.

Just then Jeff walked over and started explaining how he wanted the match to go. He never even glanced her way. But Jessica didn't let that bother her. Once Jeff left, Josh excused himself.

"You okay." Patrick asked.

"I'm fine." Jessica answered.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Patrick asked.

"Everything. Josh says he's not mad but he is. Jeff didn't even see me and I was right here in our arms." Jessica answered.

"Don't tell me you're having second thought about us." Patrick said.

"I'm not, I'm just not used to everyone being mad or ignoring me." Jessica replied.

"Aw baby, you still have me. And I'm not ignoring you or mad. I have one thing I want to do with you." Patrick said.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"No way, it's a surprise." Patrick answered.

"So I still go out with you guys?" Jessica asked.

"Yes but not dressed like that." Patrick answered.

Patrick let her go and they walked to the locker room that the Guns shared. They walked in and Patrick sat down. Jessica headed into the bathroom. Josh then walked in and sat down.

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked.

"Let's just say it has nothing to do with Jess or you." Josh answered.

"Then what?" Patrick asked.

"Well the girl I was seeing broke up with me since we're never home." Josh answered.

"Then you need to find another girl who'll understand." Patrick said.

"So is Jess here?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, she's in the bathroom." Patrick answered.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Not to long later, Jessica walked out in a pair of jeans and a bikini top.

"Oh hell no. You're not wearing that top." Patrick said.

"I wasn't planning on it. I was gonna borrow one of yours." Jessica replied.

She walked over to Patrick and he handed her one of his shirts. She was in the process of putting it on when Patrick wrapped his arms around her.

"Keep it off till just before we leave the room." Patrick said.

"Jess, I'm sorry about earlier." Josh replied.

"I know. Next time tell me. I'm here for you like you are for me." Jessica said.

"I will, I promise." Josh replied.

"So you know what to do?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah." Josh answered.

"What aren't you two telling me?" Jessica asked.

"You and Josh kiss." Patrick answered.

"Are you okay with that." Jessica asked.

"It's for the show only and nothing else." Patrick answered.

"Look, just pretend to enjoy it but you really don't have to." Josh said.

"I know." Jessica replied.

Josh got up and headed into the bathroom so he could change. Patrick started kissing Jessica's bare skin.

"I think you should change." Jessica said.

"But I like it right here." Patrick replied.

"Save it for home." Jessica said.

"Fine, I'll go change." Patrick replied.

Patrick let her go and she moved away. She didn't get to far, when Patrick pulled her back to him. He then kissed her. Once he finally let her go, Patrick went and changed. Josh walked out and sat down.

"How do you put up with this." Josh asked.

"If you mean working or staying home. Very easy. I make sure I have things to do while I'm home. And working never a dull moment with anyone here." Jessica answered.

"But why do you put up with all that?" Josh asked.

"Because of my family and friends. Everyone I know has been in this business. But I put up with it for two reasons. One is you and two Patrick." Jessica answered.

Patrick walked out and walked over to Jessica. He wrapped his arms around her.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Not to long after a stage hand opened the door and told them five minutes. Patrick let Jessica go and she slipped Patrick's shirt on. All three were ready to go. They left the room and headed towards gorilla. They waited until their opponents went out first. Then the music started and The Guns went out. Jessica walked between the two and headed down the ramp. All three got into the ring and Josh kiss her before they handed her their things. She then left the ring and stayed out of the way. The match started and that was all she could remember. She didn't know what happened or how she got to the trainer.

"What happened?" Jessica asked.

Patrick was by her and he was really upset.

"Not sure. Both of us were busy in the ring." Patrick answered.

"How did I get back her?" Jessica asked.

"I carried you back." Patrick answered.

"And Jeff knows about this and is gonna find out who did this." Josh said.

"We don't want you to worry about this." Patrick replied.

The trainer walked in and checked her over. Then handed her a couple of aspirin and told her to take it easy. Once the trainer was done, Patrick carefully helped Jessica and they headed back to the locker room.

"Are you okay?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, I will be." Jessica answered.

"You will be okay. In a couple of days you'll be able to kick some ass again." Josh said.

"I know." Jessica replied.

They guys changed and had to wait. Then there was a knock on the door and Josh opened the door. Josh saw Jeff standing there. So he left Jeff in.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked.

"I will be." Jessica answered.

"Well, you take a few days off and I'll find out who did this." Jeff said.

"Okay, but I do have one thing to ask." Jessica replied.

"Okay." Jeff said.

"You give Patrick the same time off." Jessica replied.

"Is that all you want?" Jeff asked.

"Yes. That's all." Jessica answered.

"Then he'll be off the same time." Jeff said.

Jeff left and Jessica sat down beside Patrick.

"You didn't have to do that." Patrick said.

"Do you really want to know why I did ask or do you already know." Jessica asked.

"I might need a clue or two." Patrick answered.

Jessica leaned over and whispered something in Patrick's ear.

"Get it now." Jessica asked.

"Most definitely." Patrick answered.

"What about me?" Josh asked.

"You'll have to find something to do." Patrick answered.

"Patrick, that's rude. I was thinking you'll be doing single action while we're gone, so you won't be alone. Besides you might find someone who will understand the work schedule." Jessica said.

"You're right." Josh replied.

"Anyway since I'm out, they're gonna say someone has to watch me since you can't. And Patrick will have some minor injury to explain his absence." Jessica said.

"How do you know this?" Patrick asked.

"It's just how I would want things. I mean that's what fans are gonna see, unless they start rumors." Jessica answered.

"And that's where I come in to explain." Josh said.

Jessica excused herself and headed into the bathroom. She changed out of the jeans and top back to the black Sequin Trim Set. She walked out and sat down so she could put on her silver heels. She stood up and walked around a little. Patrick watched her as she gracefully walked around the room. Patrick got up and stood in his girlfriend's path. She stopped in front of Patrick and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You about ready." Patrick asked.

"More than ready." Jessica answered.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Patrick let her go so he could grab his bag. Then he took her hand and they left the locker room. Josh followed soon after. Patrick lead Jessica out to his car and they both got in.

"Why don't you call and order pizza so it will be there when we get there." Patrick said.

Jessica didn't argue, she called and ordered two piazzas. She knew Patrick didn't like her favorite so she got him something he'd eat. Once that was done, she put her cell away.

"I got two cause I know you don't like plain pineapple on your pizza." Jessica said.

"Okay." Patrick replied.

Patrick continued driving back to her place. Once there, he parked the car and they got out and headed inside. Jessica headed to her bedroom and changed out of the skirt set and into a green lacey pair of panties and matching chemise top. She put on her robe and then walked out to the living room and sat down on the couch beside Patrick. Not to long later, the piazzas were delivered and Jessica paid for them. Patrick got the drinks and they sat down in front of the T.V. to eat and watch a movie.

Once they finished, they cleaned up and went back to watching T.V. Jessica leaned against Patrick and he knows she's starting to fall asleep.

"Baby, go to bed and sleep." Patrick said.

"Will you be in." Jessica asked.

"As soon as I check the doors and windows." Patrick answered.

Jessica got up and headed to her bedroom. Patrick got up and checked all the windows and doors before he headed to her bedroom. He changed and crawled into bed beside her. Jessica fell asleep faster with Patrick beside her.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The next morning, Jessica woke up and got dressed. She then left the bedroom and headed into the kitchen. She started breakfast. She was still sore from the other day. Not to long later, Patrick walked into the kitchen.

"Let me do this. I know you're still sore." Patrick said.

"It's almost done so try not to burn it." Jessica replied.

Jessica walked out of the kitchen and headed into the living room and sat down. She was really sore and Patrick knew it.

Patrick had finished breakfast and put a little of everything on two plates. He found a tray so he could carry everything in all at one time. Patrick had everything on the tray and started walking into the living room. He sat the tray down on the coffee table and handed a plate to Jessica. Patrick sat down and grabbed his plate. They ate in silence. Once they finished eating, Patrick took everything into the kitchen. Jessica got up and headed into the kitchen. Patrick knew she was gonna help no matter how sore she was.

"Is everything okay?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah." Patrick answered.

"Patrick, don't worry about doing things for me. I can handle the normal everyday things." Jessica said.

"Are you sure?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah, go out and hang with your friends. I'll be okay." Jessica answered.

"While I'm out, take a bath. That way you won't be so sore later." Patrick said.

"Alright, just make sure to lock up before you leave." Jessica replied.

"What about lunch?" Patrick asked.

"I have left overs from last night, so you don't have to worry." Jessica answered.

They finished washing the dishes and Patrick rechecked the windows and doors before he left. Jessica headed into her bedroom and grabbed her black skull pajamas and then headed into the bathroom. She started a bath and added lavender bubble bath. She stripped and got in. She soon relaxed.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Patrick headed to her uncle's after leaving the house. He wanted to finally ask her uncle for permission to marry Jessica. Once he shut the car off and got out, he walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Page opened the door and saw Patrick, so he let him in.

"What's wrong?" Page asked.

"Nothing. I just came to talk to you about something." Patrick answered.

"Okay, so talk." Page said.

"Well I've known Jessica for awhile now and since we've agreed to date, I wanted to ask her to marry me." Patrick replied.

"Are you really sure about that?" Page asked.

"Yes, I am." Patrick answered.

"Have you two done anything yet." Page asked.

"That's really none of your business but no we haven't." Patrick answered.

"If you're really serious about this, you'll let me help out with things." Page said.

"Exactly what things?" Patrick asked.

"Dinner here out on the back patio. I can get or make her favorite." Page answered.

"You work that out. I still need to get a ring that she'll love." Patrick said.

"Take your time and do that. When you're ready, let me know and I'll do the rest." Page replied.

"Well if I'm gonna take my time, I better get going if I'm gonna find the right ring." Patrick said.

"Before you do, what did you tell her you were doing?" Page asked.

"She tole me I could hang out with my friends." Patrick answered.

"So it's perfect." Page said.

"Then I better start looking." Patrick replied.

Then it dawned on Page.

"Follow me." Page said.

Patrick followed Page to Jessica's old bedroom and they walked inside. Page headed for a stack of magazines.

"Go through these and see if you can hind something. If I know Jess, she'll have marked the ones she likes." Page said.

Patrick sat down and started going through the magazines. Page was right, Jessica had marked rings and jewelry that she liked. Now all he had to do was choose one. He ruled out any of the rings that was traditional and considered the rings with colored stones. Then he found the perfect ring. It was butterfly shaped with diamonds and onyx stones. I was called Bella the Butterfly. Patrick just knew it was the perfect ring. Page never left her room so he had seen the ring that Patrick had chose.

"You think she'll like it." Patrick asked.

"Yes, but it's not really an engagement ring." Page answered.

"Damn." Patrick said.

"Just keep looking." Page replied.

So Patrick kept looking through the magazines. He didn't want the traditional diamond engagement ring. He wanted something that was unique like she was. He kept flipping pages when he saw the Pink Sapphire and Diamond Petite Cathedral engagement ring in 14K white gold. He showed Page.

"Now that is more like Jess." Page said.

"Do you think you can get this ordered and set everything up." Patrick asked.

"Yeah." Page answered.

"I should get back home so she doesn't suspect anything." Patrick said.

"Good idea." Page replied.

Patrick got up and both men left the room. Page saw Patrick out and Patrick headed out to his car. He got in and started the car and soon drove away. He didn't go home right away. He headed to Burger King and picked up food for both him and Jessica. He just hoped she was feeling better.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Patrick parked the car and got out with the food in hand. He walked up to the door and unlocked the door. He walked inside and headed to the kitchen and set the food down on the table. He then went in search of Jessica. He found her in the bathroom. Patrick knelt beside the tub and started touching her. She looked at him.

"Feeling better." Patrick asked.

"Much better." Jessica answered.

"I brought home dinner so you might want to get out and dry off." Patrick said.

Patrick left the bathroom and headed into the kitchen. Jessica got out of the tub and dried off and the put on her pajamas. She walked out of the bathroom and headed into the kitchen. She sat down at the table and Patrick handed her some food and she began to eat.

"Did you have fun?" Jessica asked.

"It was okay." Patrick answered.

"What did you guys do?" Jessica asked.

"Just hung out." Patrick answered.

They continued to eat in silence. Jessica finished first and she got up to throw her trash away. She then headed to the living room and sat down on the couch. Patrick finished not to long after and walked into the living room and sat down beside her.

"Are you okay?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

Patrick hated lying to her and pretending things were fine. But he had to do it. He wanted what he was plannin' to be a secret.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Later the night, the phone rang and Patrick answered it. It was Page letting him know that the ring was ordered and would be delivered in a few days. Page also told him he wanted to get started on the other details and all Patrick had to do was agree. They hung up and Patrick made sure the doors and windows were locked before he headed for the bedroom. Jessica had already crawled into bed. Patrick got in and they both fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A couple of days later, Patrick pretended like he had been doing for the last few days. Patrick just hoped like hell that Jessica didn't think he was doing something stupid. Patrick watched his girlfriend as she worked on her writing. To him it was sill but to her it was something she really loved to do.

A few minutes later, the phone rang and Patrick answered. Of course it was Page letting Patrick know that the ring had been delivered and he had someone working on the back patio. They even agreed on what to make for dinner. They soon hung up and Patrick kept watching Jessica. He eventually sat down beside her.

"Everything okay?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah fine." Patrick answered.

"Was that my uncle calling again." Jessica asked.

"Yeah, he just wanted to know if we were doing okay." Patrick answered.

"A little lengthy to be asking that." Jessica said.

"Yeah but don't worry." Patrick replied.

"Do we have plans today?" Jessica asked.

"No, but I figured since you were writing, you'd want to keep doing that." Patrick answered.

"Okay." Jessica said.

Patrick got up and went to the bedroom. He knew he would't be asking her soon. But first he had to set things up for later. He even had her favorite Blueberry Scone scented candles for the bathroom. He even had Lavender Vanilla for the bedroom. He had to carefully pack a nice set of clothes in his gym bag. He walked out of the bedroom.

"Going to the gym?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah." Patrick answered.

"Drive carefully and lock up." Jessica said.

Patrick walked over to her and kissed her he left. He locked up and headed to her uncles.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Not to long late, there was a knock on the door. Jessica got up and went to answer it. She checked before she opened it. Through the peep hole, she saw Page. So Jessica opened the door and let her uncle in.

"Hello baby girl." Page said.

Jessica didn't get to say hello before Page hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" Jessica asked.

"Just came over to see if you wanted to come to dinner." Page answered.

"Now is it casual or formal." Jessica asked.

"In between the two." Page answered.

"Give me a little time and I'll be ready to go." Jessica said.

Page let her go and she headed to her bedroom. She went into the closet and looked through everything. She eventually found the White Strapless Lace Mini Dress. She changed and put the dress on. She then found her black wedge heels. Once she had on the dress and shoes. She had the jewelry to got with it. She then headed to the bathroom to put on a little make-up. Once that was done, she left the bathroom and headed out of her bedroom. Page saw her.

"Damn, are you trying to give an old man a heart attack?" Page asked.

"No, I'd wear this if I was going out to the clubs." Jessica answered.

"Okay." Page said.

Jessica made sure she had everything she needed before they left the house. She made sure to lock the door. They walked out to Page's care and got in. He started the care and drove back to his place.

Once there, they got out. Page unlocked the door and they walked inside. Jessica could smell the meat loaf, potatoes and gravy. Those were her favorites.

"You sit while I check on dinner." Page said.

Page headed to the kitchen and Jessica sat down on the couch. Patrick saw her and slowly walked behind her. Instead of the normal t-shirt and jeans he was wearing black dress pants and a baby blue button up. Patrick reached around and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"I know it's you Patrick."

"How do you know." Patrick asked.

"Your cologne." Jessica answered.

Patrick let her go and he helped her up. He got a real good look at her.

"Wow, you look very sexy." Patrick said.

"What about you. You are so handsome dressed like that." Jessica replied.

Page walked in and told them dinner was ready but after that he was out of there. He figured he'd hole up in his room or the den while they had their private dinner. Patrick lead Jessica through the house to the back patio. She saw the table set for two, the white fairy lights surrounding the whole backyard.

"When did you do all this?" Jessica asked.

"Your uncle did all this for me." Patrick answered.

"But why?" Jessica asked.

"Because I wanted to do something very special for you." Patrick answered.

"Okay." Jessica said.

"Sit down and I'll bring out dinner." Patrick replied.

Jessica sat down and Patrick headed back to get their plates and brought them out. He set the plates down and then he sat down and they began eating. Little conversation took place.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Half an hour later, they finished eating. Patrick cleared the table and then he walked back out and sat down beside Jessica. Patrick set the little black box in front of her.

"Jess, we've known each other for awhile and when we started dating I was ecstatic. Now I'm ready for something more serious." Patrick said.

"Serious." Jessica replied.

"Yeah." Patrick said.

"Okay." Jessica replied.

"Plain and simple, will you marry me." Patrick asked.

"Before I answer, are you sure this is what you want." Jessica answered.

"Yes, I want to marry you and have kids. So I'm very sure." Patrick said.

"Yes." Jessica replied.

Patrick opened the box and pulled out the Pink Sapphire and Diamond Petite Cathedral engagement ring and slid it on her finger. He then passionately kissed her. When he stopped kissing her, he suggested they head home and she agreed.

"You go ahead, I'm gonna tell your uncle." Patrick said.

They got up and headed inside. Jessica walked through the house while Patrick went to tell her uncle they were leaving. Patrick soon joined her in the living room and they left her uncles. They got into Patrick's car and he drove home.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Once at the house, Patrick got out first and unlocked the door. They both walked inside. Patrick headed to the bedroom and lit the Lavender Vanilla candles and then headed back to the living room to get her. He lead her into the bedroom and she took it all in. He had her sit so he could take off the black wedge heels. Then while on his knees he reached up and kissed her. Patrick helped her up and they undressed each other. He laid her on the bed and crawled up beside her. All was right in the world and they had all night to touch and tease each other. Jessica decided if Patrick didn't start something she would.

Patrick got the hint and started to kiss her neck and lips, his tongue thrusting into her mouth, entwining with her own. His lips slide lower, down to her breasts and sucked one of them into his mouth, feeling the nipple harden against his tongue. He moved to her other breast, widen his mouth and enclosed as much of it as he could within it, gobbling hungrily like a baby.

He moved down, his tongue trailing down her belly till he reached the warmth of her pussy. Slowly at first, his tongue runs across her clit, then it presses harder. He sucked her clit into his mouth, feeling the fold of her labia against his tongue. He pushes her legs apart, slips his tongue down and pushed its wetness into the depths of her hot pussy. Thrusting in and out, then his finger rubs against her clit and she squirms above him.

He rose, bringing her up to her hands and knees, spread her legs again so that he could gaze upon her sex. He inserts his fingers deep into her hole, thrusting them in and out. She reaches back and begins to rub her clitoris. He now rises behind her, slipping his hardened cock into her pussy, thrusting hard, feeling the walls tighten about his shaft.

Thrusting in, pulling out, the tip of his cock brushing against the edge of her lips. He thrusts in again with his cock, lubricating his finger and rub it around the rim of her ass. Then he pushed it in slowly, thrusting with it in time with his cock that continues to shove into her cunt. In...out...in...out...She writhes in front of him, her breasts swaying, the nipples grazing the covers of the bed. She moans as he continues to thrust with his cock in her pussy, his finger in her ass.

Her breathing quickens, she groans louder and the sounds excite him more. He rams into her harder, and he cries out almost at the same time she does as his hot cum spews into the hot slippery depths of her pussy. Then he remains close to her for a few moments, letting his swollen cock subside, and the two of your bodies continue to shudder with the after-shocks of your orgasms.

Once she was satisfied, she fell asleep. Patrick wasn't to far behind.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The next morning, Jessica got up and headed into the bathroom to start the shower. Patrick heard the water, so he got up and headed into the bathroom. He noticed she was already in the shower so he climbed into the shower with her. He soaped her body just so he could feel her. Jessica was happy that she would be able to fuck Patrick once more before she left. Patrick lifted her up and lowered her onto his hard cock. He had her back against the shower wall, while he rammed into her pussy. She was moaning loudly.

"More, give it to me." Jessica said in between moaning.

Patrick thrusted into her pussy faster. In...out...in...out over and over again. Jessica moaned even louder.

"Harder, fuck my pussy harder." Jessica said.

Patrick gave her what she wanted. Harder and faster until she was cumming. He wasn't to far behind her. They finished washing off and got out and then left the bathroom. Patrick laid on the bed and Jessica grabbed his cock. She started stroking it and then she placed it into her mouth and sucked on it. Making it hard. She kept sucking and it got harder. So she slid up and guided his extremely enlarged shaft into her wet pussy. She started to moved on him. Slowly at first and then faster. She grinded her pussy on his hard cock. She was moaning and so was Patrick. He reached up and grabbed her breasts. Squeezing then and rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Jessica was groaning.

Patrick stopped squeezing her breasts and grabbed her hips. He helped her move on him. He thrusted upwards as she was sliding down. He felt his cock as it buried itself into her cunt. Jessica couldn't get enough of what he was doing so she kept moaning. Patrick carefully moved and she was beneath him as he pounded into her cunt. Harder and faster the way she liked it. They both soon were cumming. Patrick moved off of her and laid on the bed. Jessica got up and walked into the bathroom to clean herself up. She soon walked out and sat on her bed. But she just couldn't get enough of Patrick's touch. She moved closer to him and started to kiss him. He kissed back. Patrick stopped kissing her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jessica asked.

"No. I just think we need to stop for a little bit." Patrick answered.

"I know, but I can't get enough of you." Jessica said.

"Baby, you'll have the rest of our lives to do that." Patrick replied.

"I know." Jessica said.

Jessica got up and got dressed. Patrick got up and dressed as well. Once they were both dressed, they walked out of the bedroom and headed into the living room.

"Jess." Patrick said.

"Yeah." Jessica replied.

"I love you." Patrick said.

"Love you too." Jessica replied.

"Want to know something." Patrick asked.

"Sure." Jessica answered.

"Despite who your family is, I love you." Patrick said.

So it was true that Patrick did love her and he didn't care who her family was, despite everything.

THE END

March 2, 2010


	33. Chapter 33

Authors Note: I revamped this story and I hope you all enjoy it. Please reveiw.


End file.
